alguien como yo
by xelviand
Summary: que pasaria si naruto fuera solitario y si conociera a kyuubi a los 8 años vean que aventuras le esperan anuestro heroe pero sobretodo la busqueda del sueño de naruto (encontar a alguien como yo)
1. CAPITULO

Hola amigos de fanfiction hoy les traigo mi primer fic bueno si algo me sale mal solo dejen un review y lo corrijo.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A MASAHI KISHIMOTO

Alguna vez has sentido que nunca debistes nacer que tu razón de vivir es sufrir bueno eso es lo que naruto piensa y bueno tiene razón de sobra para pensarlo o al menos pensaba eso hasta que

KONOGAKURE NO SATO 8:00 PM 10 DE OCTUBRE 8 AÑOS DESPUES DEL ATAQUE DE KYUBI.

En la fría noche del 10 de octubre todo estaba callado los niños durmiendo en sus casas para la escuela los ninjas haciendo su rutinas pero se empieza a escuchar un tumulto y en la oscuridad de las calles se ve una luz de unas antorchas y gente corriendo tras un borrón blanco muy bien confundido con la noche podría parecer la cacería de algún animal y eso era más o menos lo que era pero envés de un animal era un niño aproximadamente de 8 años corriendo con lágrimas de los ojos.

Por qué me hacen esto yo no he hecho nada, dijo el niño

Detrás de él se oían palabras como muere maldito demonio

O lárgate de aquí abominación! Esas eran algunas de las palabras que le decían al niño que por cierto se llama naruto uzumaki.

Esto se le hacía raro al niño normalmente le dirigían miradas de odio o murmuran cosas a sus espaldas,

Pero desde hace dos semanas lo persiguen cada tres noches,

Mientras corría de la multitud alguien o algo dentro del niño se lamentaba mientras más fuerte era el lamento de eso se veía clara mente una reja con el kanji ´´sello´´ en medio y más adentro se puede ver a un enorme zorro con nueve colas el gran zorro solo decía en un tono casi inaudible

**Deténganse él no es yo déjenlo en Pas malditos humanos, **dijo el enorme zorro para luego gritar **déjenlo!** Grito el enorme zorro muchos se preguntarían que hace el biju más poderoso defendiendo al niño pues verán kyubi solo quería una cosa en su vida y eso era,

**´´DESCANSAR´´ **SOLO QUERIA ESO DESCANZAR ESTAR EN PAZ Y CREYO QUE CON SU ANTIGUA JINCHURIKI kushina lo lograría pero no ese enmascarado tenía que aparecer y controlarlo con ese ´´maldito´´ sharingan obligado a atacar la aldea y después ser vencido por el yondaime y terminar sellado dentro del niño creyó que con eso podría descansar verdad?

ya en el exterior naruto se tropezó en el campo de entrenamiento núm. 7 donde lo empezaron a golpear a naruto y patearlo luego lo ataron a uno de los postes y luego se fueron, naruto lloraba por lo sucedido ya que normalmente solo lo ignoraban o le dirigían malas miradas pero cuando lo empezaron a perseguir solo empujaban y lo tiraban despues pasaron a piedras y haora es la primeras vez que lo golpeaban lloraba sin control asta que se durmió amarrado de pronto fue enviado a su paisaje mental.

_**PAISAJE MENTAL DE NARUTO**_

Naruto despertó en una alcantarilla con agua que llegaba asta el tobillo del niño de pronto escucho una voz

**Acércate **dijo la voz naruto caminaba entre los pasillos como si supiera a donde iba se detuvo frente a una reja

y vio dos enormes ojos rojo y rasgados como un gato

quien eres dijo naruto con algo de temor pues esos ojos irradiaban odio puro, no hacia el pero a un asi sentía medo

**yo soy kiubi gaki **dijo el enorme zorro con voz tranquila, claro para un demonio, que hace aquí, pregunto naruto con cuidado

**estoy sellado dentro de ti por ese sello naruto** dijo el enorme zorro apuntando con la mirada al sello

espera como sabes mi nombre y que es un sello, dijo naruto con inocencia **si seras baka es un sello de fuinjutsu pero luego te explico eso haora lo mas importante es por que no te vas de la aldea o le dices al hokage te acuerdas de sus caras todo el dia los vez por que no le dices **dijo kyubi, entonces la mirad naruto se n eso además ensombrsio y dijo no quiero molestarlo con eso y si les hace algo a los civiles me odiaran mas y ya no tendre amigos , dijo el niño con tristesa ** pero ni siquiera tienes uno busca alguno **dijo el biju, a ya se exclamo naruto kyubi solo lo miro con interrogación qu tal si tu eres mi amigo…

**BUENO ESE ES MI PRIMER CAP COMO ME QUEDO SI LES JUSTO COMENTEN si no también bueno denme sugerencias o algo este fic como dice el sumary va ser narutoxyugito kuramaxfem,matatai ok gracias por leer**


	2. CAPITULO 2

HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAP DE MI FIC NADA MAS LES DIGO QUE AUN NO SE SI MI FIC SERA DE CAPS CORTOS O NO ES QUE AUN NO SE COMO HACERLOS LARGOS PERO BUENOY aún no sé si lo ago. naruto/harem solo naruto x yugito ustedes decidan Y AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REWVIEWS

Zafir09: maso menos eso iba a hacer ya que me agrada mucho kurama te agradezco comentar y ponerlo en favoritos gracias.

Dark side of everyone: gracias por los consejos los tomare en cuenta

ccsakuraforever: gracias por comentar muy buena idea

CUENTA DEL ANTERIOR CAP

REVIEW:06 FOLLOWS:04 FAV:05

GRACIAS¡

-**QUE POR QUE SERIA AMIGO DE UN GAKI COMO TU?-**dijo kyuubi naruto lo miro unos segundos y después dijo-realmente no hay razón alguna para que lo seas pero ambos estamos solos y sería divertido tenerte de amigo dijo cuándo puedes tener a un enorme perro de amigo—**QUE DIABLOS DISES MOCOSO NO SOY UN PERRO SOY UN ZORRO MALDITA SEA Y NISI QUIERA SABES QUIEN SOY GAKI-**dijo kyubi a lo cual naruto respondió-está bien pero como voy a saber tu nombre solo eres un enorme zorro de nueve colas …aaahhn kyuubi-grito naruto kyuubi solo lo vio con una gota con la cabeza –**REAL MENTE ERES LENTO GAKI PERO BUENO NO SERE tú AMIGO PERO TE AYUDARE A QUE ESCAPES DE ESOS ALDEANOS QUE TE PARESE?-**naruto lo miro y asintió y luego dijo-pero como llegaste aquí-kyubi lo miro unos segundos para luego decir-**UMM EXACTAMENTE HACE DIEZ AÑOS CUANDO LA MOCOSA DE TU MADRE TE ESTABA CONSIVIENDO-**espera conociste a mi mama-**SI GAKI ELLA ERA MI ANTERIOR JINCHURIKI Y PARA QUE NO ME INTERRUPAS UN JINCHURIKI ES UN HUMANO CON UN BIJU SELLADO EN SU INTERIOR BUENO DONDE IVA A SI IVA EN –**espera como eran mis padres como se llamaban-naruto no pudo seguir por qué sintió un instinto asesino claro era bien débil pero para naruto era demasiado cuando se dejó de sentir ese instinto kyuubi hablo**-SI ME VUELVES A INTERRUNPIR TE ARRENPENTIRAS GAKI DEL INFIERNO TU PADRE ERA EL YONDAIME HOKAGE Y TU MADRE OVIO YA TE ABRAS DADO UNA IDEA NO –**naruto abrió enormemente los ojos para luego asentir lentamente-**BUENO COMO DECIA CUANDO NASISTES UN HOMBRE CON UNA MASCARA NARANJA ENFORMA DE VORTICE ATACO ALA ENFERMERA QUE TE TENIA EN BRAZOS Y AMENASO A TU PADRE DE MATARTE SI NO SE MOVIA DE ALADO DE TU MADRECUANDO LO ISO EL ENMASCARADO TE LANSO AL AIRE Y DESPUES SE LLEVO A TU MADRE DE ESO SOLO RECUERDO QUE TUMADRE ESTABA ATADA EN UN LAG Y LUEGO VI ESE ASQUEROSO SHARINGAN Y DESPUES SOLO ME ACUERDO QUE ESTABA AMARRADO CON CADENAS DE CHACRA Y ME DESMALLE CUANDO DESPERTE ESTABA DENTRO DE TI-**para cuando kyuubi termino de hablar naruto estaba llorando y dijo-gra_gracias kyuubi pero bueno me entrenaras -**…NO**-que dijiste que me entrene arias-**YO NO DIJE ESO DIJE QUE TE AYUDARIA A ESCAPAR SI QUIERES QUE TE ENTRENE TIENES QUE GANARTELO-**y como me lo gano-**SOBREVIVE-**que no entiendo?-**SOBREVIVE EN UNAS HORAS ME DORMIRE SI SOVREVIVES TE ENTRENARE TRATO-**trato pero como me ayudaras a escapar de los aldeanos-**FACIL TE DARE ALGUNAS ABILIDADES PARA QUE ESCAPES TALES COMO UNOS MEJORES OIDOS UNOS OJOS MEJORES MEJOR NARIS Y -**pero que –**esas habilidades las puedes desactivar y activar pero al activarlas tus facciones se volverán más animales-**no importa pero como las activo y desactivo-**fácil concentra chacra en tus ojos nariz orejas y ya-**y como concentro chacra-**CIERTO AUN NO VA EN LA ACADEMIA OK TE ENSEÑARE A CONCENTAR CHACRA-**y así kyuubi le enseño a naruto como canalizar chacra lo cual no tardo más de 10 mi minutos lo cual sorprendió mucho a kyuubi

-**BUENO GAKI YA TENGO QUE DORMIR-**y porque-**ANTES DE QUE TU PADRE ME SELLARA DENTRO DE TI DIVIDIO EN DOS MI LADO YING Y MI LADO YANG YO SOY EL LADO YING EL OTRO LADO ES PURO PODER PERO LO QUIERO DE VUELTA POR QUE NO PUEDO CONTROLAR NADA MAS ESTE CHACRA N MI NECESITO JUNTARLOS SINO EN ALGUN MOMENTO ME ARE DAÑO Y TAMBIEN A TI SI TE ENOJARAS MISTRAS ESTOY ASI TU FURIA TE TRANSFORMARA EN UN MINI YO QUE SOLO QUERA MATAR TODO LO QUE TENGA CERCA-**dijo kyuubi-está bien kyuubi –**LLAMAME KURAMA GAKI. BUENAS NOCHES-**adiós. Kurama-y desapareció al despertar naruto estaba en el campo de entrenamiento desatado concentro chacra y su cuerpo cambio (nota. Naruto se ve como cuando se enoja el cabello en punto las marcas más notables ojos rasgados y su oreja se hiso puntiaguda y pudo oler y ver a unos ambus que lo vigilaban pero no se habían dado cuenta de sus cambios corrió y empezó a correr Asia la villa sintió que los ambus lo seguían así que empezó a correr en cuatro y aumento de velocidad tanto que los ambus casi lo pierden-genial-dijo naruto dirigiéndose a su casa cual e un pequeño departamento que le regalo el hokage naruto entro y se fue a dormir mientras caminaba hacia su cama fue viendo su departamento que era algo pequeño y extremadamente tirado tirada una montaña monumental de vasos de ramen, platos .etc.

Al llegar a su cama se acostó y mira a un pequeño cuadro donde había una foto de él sonriendo naruto la vio y dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-feliz cumpleaños naruto-cerro los ojos y se durmió ya al día siguiente naruto estaba caminando por la aldea y todos lo veían con mala cara y el ignoraba olímpicamente esas caras de repente su estómago rugió y se sobo la panza diciendo con que tienes hambre e-decía naruto y justamente pasa frente a su local de comida favorito

´´ichiraku ramen 'naruto entro y se sentó y rápidamente salió de la cocina una chica de pelo castaño ojos de color negro, además su tono de piel era blanco. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas, una especie de delantal azul oscuro con cintas en forma de lazo en la parte superior y un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza.-buenos días que oh naruto_kun hola lo de siempre-si ayame_nechan gracias-dijo naruto-sale un especial naruto-dijo ayame

Mientras pasaban esos 3 minutos infernales naruto recordó cómo empezó a comer en ese local

Era de noche en un diez de octubre naruto tenía 6 años y estaba caminando buscando un local donde lo dejaran comer mientras buscaba un suculento aroma le llego y como por arte de magia naruto empezó a FLOTAR EN EL AIRE y seguir ese suculento arma cuando encontró Lafuente entro con algo de miedo y se sentó un hombre grande le daba la espalda y naruto le hable-dis_disculpe señor el gran hombre volteo a verlo y cuando lo vio hiso algo que naruto creyó imposible le sonrió y le pregunto-hola pequeño cómo te llamas-na_naruto señor-muy bien naruto quieres algo de ramen-si por favor-mientras el ramen se hacía una niña ayame de 8 años salió de la cocina y al ver a naruto hiso una cosa muy razonable al ver esos bigotes-kaaawaaaiii-grito ayame brincando sobre naruto-que lindo eres son de verdad como te las hicistes- esas eran alguna de las preguntas de ayame

Ramen y se lo dio a naruto-cuidado está caliente-dijo el hombre naruto lo probo y al saborearlo sus ojos quedara increíblemente abierto teuchi creyó que no le había gustado hasta que-DELICIOSO-grito naruto y empezó a atragantarse de ramen después naruto solo iba a comer ramen y salía a jugar con ayame y establecieron una relación de casi hermanos un ruido saco a naruto de sus pensamientos era un plato de ramen-aquí tienes naruto_kun-digo ayame-gracias ayame_nechan-dijo naruto y naruto se dispuso a comerlo y al terminar pago y salió -hasta luego ayame_nechan ,teuchi_jisan-dijo naruto ,naruto se fue al campo de entrenamiento a practicar sus nuevas habilidades después de unas horas se regresó a su casa s a dormir

-**BUENO AMIGOS YA ACABE EL SEGUNDO CAP PERE MI RECORD DE PALABRAS 1,319(EL AUTOR SALE BAILANDO COMO DESQUISIADO ASTA QUE UNA LLAVE INGLESA LE DA EN A CABESA MANDANDOLO A DOMIR)**

**APARECE NARUTO- GRACIAS POR VER EL CAP SUIGANLE Y DEJEN REVIEW GRACIAS…**

**DENME UNAS IDEAS PARA LOS NOMBRES DE LOS CAPS EL SIGUIENTE SE LLAMARA 2 AÑOS DESPUES**


	3. NOTA

**HOLA AMIGOS DE F.F BUENO VIENDO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJARON RELEYENDO LA HISTORIA CREO QUE LA VOY A REINICIAR PERO MAS ADELANTA YA QUE NO ME SIENTO LISTO PARA CREAR UN FICS DE ESTA CATEGORIA (ROMANCE=PAREJAS) CREI PODER PERO NO HACI QUE DECIDI CREAR UN ONE SHOT QUE DARA PASO A UN FIC QUE YAMARE (MI MEJOR AMIGO KURAMA) ESPERO QUE LO LEAN YA QUE UNO DE NARUTO Y KURAMA ME CAE MEJOR Y SEGUIRE MUCHOS DE LOS CONSEJOS QUE ME AN DADO EJEMPLO**

**CCSakuraforever: TU IDEA ES BUENO PERO COMO VI QUE PASABA SEGUIDO ME RETRACTE PERO LO HARE HABER QUE TAL OK**

**ZAFIR09: TAMBIEN ESO ME JUSTA **

**BUENO COMENTEN EN ESTE FIC HABER SI LES GUSTA LA IDEA Y SI LES GUSTA PUBLICARE EL ONE-SHOT QUE YA LO CREE ESTE TIEMPO QUE NO ESCRIBI FUE PARA INSPIRARME Y CONTINUAR PERO NO ME DIO POR ESO CREARE OTRO Y ESTE LO PAUSARE PARA DESPUES REINICIARLO QUE TAL BUENO COMENTEN QUE LES PARECE AMIGOS SE QUE NO TENGO MUCHOS SEGUIDORES PERO ESPERO CON ANCIAS SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIA…..**


End file.
